Hate, Fate or Destiny?
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: When Jazz and her little sister Angel moves to town and Carlos happens to live next door, what really will happen? Jazz hates everything about BTR, but Angel is in love with them..
1. The Move

Hi everybody! So I decided to write another story about Big Time Rush. n_n It does hurt insulting Carlos a bit? Seriously, cause he's my favorite. So they're not reeeeaaally mean insults, because I don't like that. And yeah, Carlos is Perfect ^.^ And I don't know why Carlos lives by himself either ? It just is like that. Anyways, here 'Hate, Fate or Destiny?' Weird name. But yeah, enjoy. (':

Putting the last box into the truck, you took a last look at the house you've called home for the past 12 years. Taking a last walk up the path to the front door, you hugged your mum goodbye, and then walked back to the truck. Pulling out of the drive you waved goodbye and made your way to the city.

You'd always told your mum when you turned 17, you were moving to the city and finally free to do whatever you wanted. But the only way your mum was going to let you go to the city was if you took your 6 year old little sister Angel. To you, she was the most annoyingest (not even a word) sister in the world, but to everyone else she was 'the cutest little girl they've ever seen', with long blonde hair and dark green eyes everyone fell in love with her instantly. You looked nothing like your sister, with dark blue eyes, and jet black hair that almost came down to your waist.

"Jazz, where are we going?" Angel asked looking up at you.  
"To the city, you can stay with mum if you really want too."  
"No, I want to come with you. Can I listen to my music now? It's been an hour already."  
"It's only been 10 minutes, we still have ages to go, but sure. Go ahead,"  
Angel reached over and put her favorite CD in, and turned up the sound. Of course her favorite band was Big Time Rush, which you absolutely hated. How could she like four boys that sing about love and girls in every song? Uhh, seriously.

Finally about 3 hours later you arrived at your new house that your mum had brought you. Pulling into the drive, you realized it was quite big, even just for the two of you. From the outside it looked really nice, but it was the inside you were worried about. Jumping out of the truck, you walked to the front door and opened it. Looking around you realized the inside was just as good as the outside. The house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms (thank God for that!) two lounges, and a huge kitchen! Stopping inside the kitchen you leaned on the bench looking out into the backyard. It looked really bare, besides a tennis ball lying in the grass, probably from the neighbors.

Shortly after you arrived, the furniture truck arrived and started to move everything inside. Looking over towards your neighbors' house you noticed that Angel was talking to a short-ish Latino looking guy. Angel seemed to be in love with him already, but knowing that he was a stranger you walked over to see who he really was.

"Jazz, come quickly. You've got to meet Carlos; He's off Big Time Rush. Can you believe that he lives next door to us? I'm so glad I moved here with you." Angel said as she grabbed your hand pulling you over towards him.

"Uhh, hi" you said after an awkward silence.  
"Hey, its nice to meet you" Carlos replied smiling at you.  
You smiled back unsure of what to say, as you pretty much hated his music and everything about him.  
"So.. Do you need any help with moving in?" He asked to break once again an awkward silence.  
"Oh, no we're fine, I'm sure we'll manage on our own."  
"Carlos you can come help me unpack my stuff if you want" Angel said excited.  
You tried to hold back a laugh as you said "I'm going to go, help her if you want, but trust me she can get really annoying."  
Walking away you noticed the look on his face as if he was saying 'Help me!' but you didn't bother going back.

Later that night you sat down next to Angel as she was watching Big Time Rush.  
"So how was your day?" you asked.  
"It was so much fun! I still can't believe Carlos lives next door to us. Look at him, he's perfect."  
You looked at the TV as the boys started to sing a song looking like absolutely idiots in their suits. Even their dancing was almost the worst dancing you'd seen.  
"Yeah, if you think so. I can't stand them."

"Oh come on Jazz, you must like them just a little bit?"  
"Nope" you said as you jumped up walking away, bored already of watching them, let alone talking about them.  
"You'll like them one day, I know you will" Angel yelled from in the lounge.  
This was going to be one of the longest weeks of your life until school started so Angel would leave you alone, especially if all she talked about was Big Time Rush and her 'perfect' Carlos.

Please review! :)  
inlovewithcarlitos~


	2. You Me Date?

**You. Me. Date?**  
The week past rather fast, as you had so much to do. Angel got tired of talking about Big Time Rush as much as she did when we first got here, but she still talks about them. She even keeps inviting Carlos over, honestly he's at least like 20 years older than her? That's almost like he's a pedo or something. The thing is he always smiles or tries to start conversation with you. You keep your mouth closed though as you know you'll just start saying insults if you talk too him. You even have a book filled with insult all about Big Time Rush to say to them if they ever piss you off.

As you dropped off Angel at school, you drove into town to do some shopping. After about twenty minutes of driving around you found the mall that everyone talks about. Walking inside you realized it was bigger than you thought it was. You decided you'd make your way up one side then back down the other. First stopping at the toy store you looked around for a present for Angel. Her birthday was in two weeks. It wouldn't help to start looking early right? After awhile you decided on a huge brown teddy bear, but you'd look like an idiot walking around the mall with a huge teddy bear. 'Oh well' you thought and got it anyway.  
Walking to the next shop you saw the most amazing jeans ever. They were black with spikes on them. All your life you'd been in love with spikes. You decided to look around the shop more as you fell in love with more and more clothes. As you left the store you had brought, the black spiked jeans, a black leather jacket, a short dark blue dress with a black belt, and a pair of black spiked hi-tops. As you walked around the mall you noticed a big group of people crowded around a table. Getting closer you realized it was the band you hated the most, Big Time Rush. Walking straight past you went to get something to eat, not even wanting to see them.

As you walked back towards them you thought that Angel might want an autograph, as she'd be jealous of you, that you got to meet them all before her. You waited in line slowly making your way closer.

"Hello, who's the autograph for?" a boy with furry eyebrows asked.  
"Uhh my sister Angel" you said smiling back at him.  
"Sure you don't want one for yourself? Carlos smirked.  
"No way. My sister would be happy that I actually waited in line too see you's. To me you's are the worst band ever."  
You watched as the boys faces dropped as you continued to look at Carlos, now with the smirk on your face.  
"You don't even like us just a little bit?" Carlos asked.  
"Nope."  
"I think I can try change that" Carlos replied.  
"Have fun with that" you said grabbing the piece of paper with their autographs on it.  
"What happens if I do change my mind?" you asked,  
"You. Me. On a date." Carlos replied with a smirk.  
All the boys looked at him, then at you unsure of what was going on here.  
"I don't think I could stand spending hours with you. Honestly, spending what five minutes just now with you is pretty much torture. You're lucky my little sister is literally in love with you guys or I wouldn't even be here right now" you said and then walked away.

"Oh well. I'm still going to change your mind no matter what happens after you love us" you heard Carlos say as you walked away.

***** CARLOS POV*****

"To Lucy, lots of love from Carlos" you wrote for the little blonde girl standing in front of you. She squealed when she saw what you had written then walked away jumping up and down.  
As you watched her walk away you noticed someone that looked like Jazz. No wait, it was Jazz. She stopped and looked in the direction of where you were then carried on. You forgot all about her as you continued to give out autographs for little kids. About twenty minutes later you noticed her standing about one meter in front of you. As you caught eye contact with her, you realized you were falling for her. The boys didn't know about her yet, and you weren't planning on telling them just yet.  
"Hello, who's the autograph for?" you heard Kendall ask her.  
"Uhh, my sister Angel" she said.  
"Sure you don't want one for yourself?" you asked with a smirk on your face knowing that would piss her off.  
"No way. My sister would be happy that I actually waited in line too see you's. To me you's are the worst band ever."  
You felt your face drop as you tried to take in what she just said. Worst. Band. Ever. Is she serious? You looked at her, as she looked back at you with a smirk on her face. You'd just let her win. This can't be happening. No one beats Carlos Garcia!  
"You don't even like us just a little bit?" you asked not sure of what to say.  
"Nope." Her reply was simple. She pretty much hated you's. Getting to know her more was going to be harder than you thought.  
"I think I can change that" you said.  
"Have fun with that" she said as she grabbed the piece of paper from in front of you. "What happens if I do change my mind?" she then asked.  
This was it. Just say it. "You. Me. On a date."  
Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks almost turned a light pink. You could feel the boys deadly looks on you, wondering what on earth was happening.  
"I don't think I could stand spending hours with you. Honestly, spending what five minutes just now with you is pretty much torture. You're lucky my little sister is literally in love with you guys or I wouldn't even be here right now" she said then walked away.  
"Oh well. I'm still going to change your mind no matter what happens after you love us" you yelled in her direction watching her walk away.

"What was that?" Kendall asked looking at you.  
"Well obviously I tried to ask her out, but it didn't work" you replied with a shrug.  
"How do you even know her? She seemed like she hated you more than us" James asked.  
"She hates our whole band, why would she hate me more?"  
It was true. she pretty much hated you, and you just made a dick of yourself in front of her and the boys. Seriously Carlos..

LOL. anyways, I didn't like how I repeated it .-. But I felt like it needed to be longer? And I was tired of writing in her POV already. please review it? and I will even accept hate mail? about how its good or bad?! please tell me! anyways, over and out.  
inlovewithcarlitos~


	3. Double Dogs?

**Double Dogs?**

As you drove home you thought about what Carlos had said. A date with just him wouldn't be so bad. If the others were there, it would be the worst thing in the world.  
You stopped at the pet store on the way back just to have a look at the new puppies they had in store. Instantly you fell in love with a small black lab. But not having anything for a puppy to live in, play with, or eat you realized it would cost more than you expected. You left the store upset, as you'd always loved dogs. Dogs were the only thing that could really make you smile. You just didn't know why. You took the short drive home and unpacked the car. Only then realizing how tired you were, you took a sleep after a big day out.

/  
"So how was school?" you asked Angel as she jumped in the truck.  
"It was okay. It's weird having so many people in my class" she said.  
"You'll get used to it. Guess who I met today."  
"Who?"  
"Well I don't know there names, but one had these huge bushy eyebrows, they look almost like caterpillars-"  
Angel turned to you and jumped up in her seat 'You mean you met Kendall?"  
"Uhh, I think so? I don't know there names. But there's something for you at home."

The trip home was rather eventful, with Angel jumping around in her seat trying to guess what was waiting for her at home. After a while you got annoyed at her, and told her to shut up. You sat in silence until you got home. The first sound you heard was the door slamming as she ran up the path to the front door. Leaning back against your seat you sighed 'how hard will this really be?' you thought to yourself. After all she was only 6.

Looking over towards Carlos' house you noticed that all the boys were there, as well as a rather angry looking guy.  
"Come back to Palmwoods Carlos! You can't be angry at him forever" you heard someone say.  
"He. Lost. My. Helmet." Carlos yelled back angrily.  
"We'll buy you another helmet. You need to come back for the tour" the angry man said.  
"I don't want another helmet, I want my one back. That's my special helmet!"  
"That's enough we need to start practicing for this tour! Dogs, you know what to do!"  
Dogs? What was this man on about? All at once the boys moved and grabbed Carlos and started to carry him out the door. You jumped out of the car and started to walk up the path not wanting them to know that you had been listening, probably knowing that you had been there the whole time.

Walking inside you didn't really feel like talking to Angel so you went straight to your room, and picked up the guitar. Playing the guitar and singing had always been something you'd enjoyed, but not many people know. Only Angel and your mum, and that's the way its going to stay.  
You started to strum and sang one of your favorite songs.

_"Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I won't be long, here in heaven.  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
here in heaven.  
Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please,  
begging please.  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
tears in heaven."_

As you strummed the last note you heard a faint beep as Angel stopped recording you with the camera. Jumping up you ran after her "Delete that now!"  
"I'm only going to show Carlos!" she said stopping outside looking over towards Carlos' house trying to find him.  
"No, you can't show him! I don't want anybody to know!" you said looking at her desperately.  
"Okay, okay I won't. But you know, you're a really good singer. You really should show someone and maybe become a professional singer like Big Time Rush are."  
"No, I'm not that good really."  
"You are, you've got to realise that" Angel said walking back inside.  
Maybe she was right, but at the moment you really didn't want many people to know. It was something you kept to yourself, and only showed the people closest to you. It wasn't something you wanted to share with the world, not yet as it's the only thing you could really do by yourself when you wanted some alone time. One day, you might decide to show other people, just not right now.

**Yeah, okay. I don't get the ending? Haha, silly me. Anyway 21st December today, I haven't died yet? So maybe the world isn't going to end? Hopefully not! The song is 'Tears In Heaven' the Adeaze version of it. It's one of my favourite songs, even though its rather depressing .-. But still, review it? I'll even accept criticism.. (:  
If you have anything you want included, tell me and I'll write it in somewhere. I have no plan for this atm, I'm just writing as I go as always. But the lovey-dovey Carlos will be coming out soon? ;) yeeeah.  
I'll hopefully upload one before Christmas? But if I don't Merry Christmas everybody!  
p.s my b'day is boxing day. ;D  
inlovewithcarlitos~  
**


	4. When you're gone, I miss you

**When you're gone, I miss you.**

The week past rather slowly, as Angel went to school and you stayed home trying to write a song. Maybe Angel was right, you could show Carlos and see what he thinks. But still, you HATE them, and not even Carlos himself is going to change that. Scribbling out the line you had just written, you chucked the pen to the other side of the room, and lied down on your bed. Seriously, song writing can be hard!  
A knock at your bedroom door startled you, "Am I allowed in? You didn't answer the front door" said Carlos leaning against the door frame.  
"Oh, yeah sure sorry. Why don't we go to the lounge, its tidier than my bedroom" you replied looking around your room which was actually spotless except for the pen you'd just chucked lying on the ground.  
Getting up you followed Carlos as he walked into the lounge. "Did you want anything to drink?" you asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Oh no thanks I'm fine really."  
Grabbing a glass you poured yourself some orange juice and went and joined Carlos in the lounge. Looking at him, he really does make himself at home, even though he's never been here.  
"You know, it's almost 12, BTR is on soon" he said looking at you as he changed the channel to Nickelodeon.  
"I am not watching that! No way" you said jumping up and started walking out of the room. He sighed and followed you, "Come on just one show? It's really not that bad."  
"Yes, it is. Does it get weird watching yourself on TV?"

"I don't normally watch myself on there, just thought maybe I'd try change your mind about us."  
"Ha. That is never going to happen." You leaned back against the wall and folded your arms looking at him.  
"I'm still going to try, ya know. No matter what happens."

"Whatever." you said walking back into the lounge and had a sip of your orange juice.  
Looking at the TV, the opening song was playing and already you felt sick.  
"Did you find your helmet? you asked looking at him.  
"How did you know I lost it?"  
"I over heard you yelling the other day, with a really angry man, and that guy with furry eyebrows."  
"Seriously, furry eyebrows is the best thing you could come up with?" he said looking at you.  
"Oh, I have plenty more insults. You know, I even have a whole book. Want to look at it?"  
"Sure why not."  
You walked back towards your room and grabbed the book from where you hid it. You'd have to change the hiding place now, as Carlos knew where it was. Giving the book to Carlos he started reading through it.  
"That is one of the worse books I've ever read" he said closing the book.  
"You can actually read?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am."  
"Yeah sure, whatever."  
"What's the guitar for?" he asked looking at you.  
"Well obviously its there to play."  
"I deserved that. What a stupid question. Can you play?"  
"No, its just there for decoration, what do you think?"  
Sighing he said quietly "will you play me a song?"  
"I don't play or sing for anybody. Only to myself."  
"Just one song?"  
"Uhhm, I'm not that good."  
"You never know I might just fall in love with you, if you do."  
"Great, just exactly what I want."

Getting up you grabbed the guitar and sat back on the bed and started to sing  
"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you."_  
_  
As you said the last words a tear rolled down your cheeks. You quickly wiped it away and turned away not looking at Carlos.  
"Hey it's okay" he said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.  
Cuddling into him you realized what you were doing. Jumping back out of his arms, you looked at the ground not really sure of what to do.  
"Maybe you should just go" you said so quietly you thought maybe he didn't even hear it.  
"Will you be okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just please go. I'll be fine."  
He got up and kissed you on the top of your head before walking out. He stopped at the door turning around to look at you, as you looked up you were unsure of what he was looking at. An emo? Someone incapable to be here on her own? Someone who was lost? When really he was looking at someone who really didn't want him to leave, someone who wanted him to stay cuddling you until you fell asleep, someone who could fill the space in your broken heart.

**Yuup. Okay, another chapter done. I've kinda rushed it, while watching once were warriors at the same time, so it may not be as good? But anyways, the song is 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne. Please Review!  
inlovewithcarlitos~ **


End file.
